


Elegy

by EHyde



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson drabble. The cellist was Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photomanip of Tom Hiddleston playing the cello.
> 
> The "Elegy" of the title is Faure's Elegie in C minor and can be heard [here](http://youtu.be/F3q_HJN51uo), as performed by Jacqueline du Pre.

It was when he saw Loki’s face that things became clear, or rather, that they didn’t. That fear he’d held all along, that it was too good to be true--you don’t make it very far in SHIELD without good instincts, and he should have listened to them. 

Not that the cellist had gotten anything from him. It wasn’t that Coulson was good at keeping his life compartmentalized, it was that there was only one compartment, and that was SHIELD. There wasn’t room for anything else. And there had never needed to be, until he met the cellist.

There had never been anything between them. Nothing that anyone else would call a relationship. He had always told himself that for the right person, he’d be able to open up. He didn’t know, anymore, if that was true, but at this point, it didn’t matter. When he saw Loki’s face--who he was--he knew that, however this all ended, all that was over with. If Coulson could be played like that _(like the instrument singing so sweetly beneath the cellist’s dancing fingers)_ well--it was a known risk, and it could be avoided.

The cellist, though. Loki, the god of lies. The _maybe-he’s-the-one_. Everything about him that had been maybe the one had been an act, a lie, and one would think that the god of lies wouldn’t leave any maybes. Not if he was really trying, and that was when Coulson knew.

“You’re going to lose.”


End file.
